


vermin

by Noa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: And Failing, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Light-Hearted, Niles being Niles, Requested fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Niles makes the horrible mistake of trying to taunt Orochi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vermin

A shrill shriek rang through the mess hall, and the first one to arrive at the scene was Niles.

What he found was Orochi, balancing on a stool, glaring daggers at the floor like it had done something to harm her.

Niles calmed down somewhat- Screams like that triggered only the worst of memories, and his first instinct was to prepare for a fight. It didn’t look like a fight was needed here.

“What’s wrong.” Niles asked, already losing interest now that there wasn’t any immediate action for him to undertake. Orochi ignored him, her burning eyes honing in on a particular spot by the wall, and she began mumbling words Niles couldn’t understand -then, a skitter- and Orochi scowled.

Just as Niles was about to turn on his heel and leave, Orochi began speaking a language he _could_ understand.

“Rat.” She said, clearly undone. Her face was pulled into a concerned frown, and her body language screamed fear. _Now_ , Niles was interested.

“Rat?” He repeated, stepping towards her as he scanned the floor. “Where?”

“It was right there. It got away before Orochi could curse it-”

Niles laughed. Orochi crossed her arms in annoyance.

“You would curse a rat?” Niles asked, genuinely amused. Orochi scoffed.

“It’s trespassing. And what if it carries disease? I am only defending our camp.” She said.

Niles rolled his eyes. Orochi narrowed hers.

“But, since it got away, won’t you help me hunt it down?” She said, her studying gaze now on Niles rather than the floor.

“No.” Niles said simply. He didn’t even pretend to think about it. “You’re on your own.”

“What? Why? How can you reject an ally in need?” She said, and the frown on her face dug deeper.

“That rat is more of an ally to me than you are.” Niles said, enjoying every second of Orochi’s growing anger. “If there is any infestation I would rid this camp of, it is the likes of you, crawling about like you know it all.”

Orochi blinked. All the frustration in her face vanished in an instant. The stool creaked as she hopped down, not once taking her eyes off of Niles. Niles watched her curiously, waiting for a response, waiting for the distress, the hurt-

But then Orochi laughed.

And not a fake laugh, either. Niles knew a fake laugh when he saw one, and the woman in front of him was unmistakably having a good time. Niles shifted on his feet, taken aback, and unsure how to handle this particular outcome. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Why are you laughing.” Niles managed, and Orochi waved her hand at him, wiping at her eyes.

“Orochi heard of your social skills.” She said, still giggling a little. “But that was just incredible! Do you practice lines like that? You must teach me.”

“You think my death threat was funny.” Niles deadpanned. “You’re even more foolish than you look.”

Orochi burst into another laughing fit. Niles frowned.

“Oh oh, say how you want to see Orochi suffer!” She offered helpfully. She looked at Niles like he was a costumed performer taking requests, and if anything, Niles felt more than just a bit uncomfortable.

“Uh.” He muttered, belatedly realizing that doing so was a definite show of weakness. Orochi’s eyes lit up, and Niles’s discomfort levels went through the roof. She eyed him like she could see right through him, and Niles couldn’t help but feel naked under her gaze.

“Nyx showed me a spell to filter your words, but I don’t think I’ll need it.” Orochi mused. Her smile was different now. ~~Terrifying.~~ Knowing. “I see now, you’re all bark. It’s adorable.”

Niles felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Whether he liked it or not, he could no longer deny that Orochi had outplayed him. Somehow, she knew exactly what to do to make Niles feel downright silly for even being in her presence, let alone open his mouth. Still, he hadn’t played all his cards just yet. He had many ways to make someone squirm, and he was only at the tip of the iceberg-

“Will you invite Orochi to wrestle next?” Orochi asked curiously. “I’ve got some herbal oils we could use.”

Oh. Niles’s jaw went slack. He took a small step back.

“I, uh. I have to go.” He said. There was no fighting this.

“Already?” Orochi purred, closing in on Niles like a snake ready to strike.

Niles barely managed to offer a “Bye” before all but bolting from the mess hall. Orochi watched him leave, the smile on her face settling into a satisfied grin. Then, she turned back around to look for that darned rodent, burning with a renewed will to fight.

One rat down, one more to go.

_-fin_

**Author's Note:**

> So my first few attempts at writing these two interacting ended up in an angsty mudslinging showdown, which was definitely not the goal.
> 
> Eventually I managed this. Still not great, but it's something!


End file.
